Reflections II
by Semper Caritas
Summary: A one-shot about what was going through Alfred's mind during the War of 1812. No pairings. Slight angst.


Author's Note: This is a follow up to my one-shot 'Reflections', set during the American Revolutionary War. Reflections II is set during the War of 1812 and follows the same structure as 'Reflections' by showing important battles and character thoughts, as well as short lines of dialogue. No pairings. Heavily brother-centered and angsty.

* * *

 _"He's gone too far, Mattie! Blocking off my trade because of his war and abducting my citizens to serve in his army!"_

 _"Calm down, brother. Arthur's one of the strongest powers in the world. What can you do against him?"_

 _"I have to do something. I'm not just going to continue letting him walk all over me now that I'm a country too!"_

 _"But, Alfred, if you go to war with England again…will you fight against me this time?"_

 **July 16** **th** **, 1812.**

 **River Canard, Ontario.**

Brigadier-General Hull had invaded Upper Canada, capturing the town of Sandwich days ago. The man had told the people that he'd come to liberate them from British rule, believing they would prefer to be citizens of the United States. Hull despised the British, his dislike only bolstered by his participation in the Revolutionary War. It was an unanticipated attack on Canada, even by the American government.

This was not taken well by the British Colonel St. George.

Now Alfred found himself at River Canard alongside Colonel Cass, defending the bridge that went over the river from the British soldiers. Though they won the battle for the bridge that day and captured two British soldiers, Alfred was strongly aware that his country was at the disadvantage.

They were not prepared for war having less than 12,00 men in the army and the militias were still assembling. And not everyone had agreed to this war. Some states were threatening secession. Discord was growing among his people. Yet here he was, in battle.

And at the start of it all, his countrymen had attacked his brother. He struggled to keep the image of Matthew in pain out of his mind. He tried to remember his last conversation with his brother.

Hadn't they spoken about not wishing to fight one another?

 _"I'm sorry, Mattie. I didn't want it to happen this way – "_

 _"Neither did I. But this is war."_

 _"You're my brother!"_

 _"We're brothers on opposite sides. We're enemies."_

 _"No! Mattie, don't go. Please…"_

 **August 24th, 1814.**

 **Washington, D.C.**

The White House was burning. Alfred clutched at his chest, the burning pain growing stronger as the flames spread. His heart was on fire – was this going to be his death? He briefly pondered this, but it was of little concern compared to his other thoughts. Yes, the pain was searing and it made him gasp for breath, but psychical pain could not compare to his damaged emotions.

It had been Matthew and Arthur who'd set the fire to the building housing his country's elected ruler and history. Matthew, his brother whom he'd attacked. Arthur, the older brother he'd fought to escape. His family, the people that knew him best and cared for him the most. Perhaps that was why they'd struck at his heart, knowing it would wound him the most.

He'd caught sight of Mattie leaving over the tall flames, willing his voice to call out. But he could not. All words seemed to dry up and die in his throat as he watched the back of his brother walk away. He begged his brother in his thoughts – turn around, see me standing here, come back to me.

Alfred watched the form of Matthew's figure until his vision was too cloudy with unshed tears to see anymore.

 _"Childish boy, what did you think you'd achieve by declaring war on me, again?"_

 _"You were treating me like I was still your colony!"_

 _"I was acting in the interest of my country to keep you from aiding the French and you attacked Matthew in retaliation."_

 _"Because you gave me no choice!"_

 _"Isn't that what we all say to justify ourselves?"_

 **February 17** **th** **, 1815.**

 **U.S Senate Meeting Room.**

The blond-haired, blue-eyed man exhaled a long-withheld sigh when the Treaty of Ghent was finally ratified by the Senate. Though the treaty had been signed in Belgium in 1814, war had continued in the United States while the people awaited news of negotiations. And even then, they could only be said to be at a stalemate until the treaty was officially ratified.

Now it was. And Alfred felt great relief. He also had hope that he wouldn't have to fight against Arthur or Matthew again.

He wanted to see Matthew, to talk with him about what had happened during the war and apologize. But would Matthew accept his apology? Would it be enough to regain the company of his brother?

Staring down at his clenched fists, Alfred damned the war. He hadn't wanted it. But he had, hadn't it? He wanted to prove something to Arthur, show him that he wouldn't get away with messing with him. And in the process, he'd caused harm to his own brother – his flesh and blood.

Saying he was sorry would never be good enough, even if Matthew forgave him.

And he knew Mattie would forgive him.

He always did.

 _"When we grow up, I'll protect you, because I'm your brother!"_

 _"There are no brothers in war, just enemies."_


End file.
